Stars of the Night
by PandoraAceAttorney
Summary: What would happen if Luna went to convince Geo to go to school without Bud or Zach? This is a story from Geo's POV. It was created as a oneshot, but I changed it to be a multi-chapter fic, thanks to reviews. :
1. Chapter 1

Stars of the Night

**A/N: Hey, it's Pandora here! Recently, I've been playing a lot of the Megaman series, especially the Megaman Starforce series. Personally, I like the idea of Luna and Geo much better than Sonia and Geo. I don't know why, but Sonia and Geo always seemed to have a brother/sister relationship in my opinion. This oneshot (maybe Chapter 1, depending on what you guys think) is before Geo meets Omega-Xis. It's also Luna trying to get Geo to go to school without Bud and Zach. This is supposed to be the first time she tries to get him to school. I made it so both of them were a bit older. I acted on a whim for the age... Hope you don't mind. Please review. This is my first Megaman story... I hope you like it! Also, nothing Megaman belongs to me. Just saying.**

"Good-bye Mom. I promise that I'll be back soon." I heard myself say as I walked out the front door. The door closed behind me. I know my mother didn't close it, so perhaps the wind had shut it. Although, that doesn't really matter to me right now.

My name is Geo Stelar. I'm 15 years old. Right now, I'm walking to my favorite place in the world. It's called Vista Point. For the past four years, the Vista Point viewing platform has been my daily sanctuary. Well, nightly, technically. The viewing platform is for watching the stars at night, and that's exactly what I do. When I'm watching the stars at Vista Point, all my thoughts seem to flow easier when I'm there. When I'm there, thinking about my dad isn't so hard.

You see, my father, Kelvin Stelar, was an astronaut for the company NAZA. He was in charge of electromagnetic (EM) communication, as well as extraterrestrial connections. Also, he was one of the company's top scientists.

My father always believed so much in the power of relationships. What he always said to me was "If you have a close friend, someone you trust, someone you would do anything for, then you would have the most precious thing in the world. Friendship." He always said that friendship kept the world together and it was the most powerful thing in the world.

This is why my dad created the "Brother Band" system. A Brother Band is a bond (represented through an online cell phone connection) that two very close friends could have. Even if they were miles away, the connection represented the eternal bond that the two friends would always have. They would always be close. Almost like real brothers. That's why they're called Brother Bands and why those close friends are called Brothers.

And so, four years ago, my father was sent in a space station, nicknamed PEACE, to an alien planet called FM. His mission was to form a Brother Band with their planet. My father was determined, but his determination wasn't enough to save him. PEACE disappeared a couple months after they were sent. They sent a search party after them, but when they found a central piece of the station off the coastline, they had lost all hopes of finding the crew members… Including my father.

Ever since the day I received the news that my father wasn't coming back, I haven't gone to school. I couldn't stand the thought of making friends… I told my mom that it was because friendship had taken my father away from me. The truth was, I couldn't bear the thought of losing someone that close to me again. It was too painful.

Even though I don't go to public school, I still study extremely hard at home. Well, as hard as I can. My dream was to become an astronaut like my dad. There's also a part of me that believes that my father is alive. I can feel it. One day, I'm going to NAZA, becoming an astronaut, and going into space to find him… but until then, I'm going to look up at those bright stars every night. Maybe some day soon, I'll see my dad looking down from the sky at me.

I don't really have the best attention span.. My mother is always telling me that my head's in the clouds. I try my best to stay focused, but I'm always "spacing out". I find that kind of ironic, although it's true. I am almost constantly day-dreaming about the stars. I know it's not really too healthy, but it's the only thing that keeps me motivated.

The school I'm supposed to be going to came into view. This was my cue to walk faster. The last thing I would want is for someone to see me. Although, secretly, there's a part of me that wishes that someone would.

"Geo Stelar!" I hear footsteps closing in behind me. As I turned around, I felt something crash into me. Whatever it was caused me to fall to the ground. My head loudly hit the pavement. A pain coursed through my head, but that wasn't what my focus was on. Something was on me.

Slowly, I opened my eyes. I found that a girl had crashed into me and fell to the ground with me. This girl had curly blond hair and she was wearing a black jacket and a tie over a light blue dress, as well as leggings and black shoes. She looked about my age. Her eyes were tightly shut, as if she was in pain.

Speaking of pain, my head was throbbing. Remind me to avoid hitting my head on concrete.

Her eyes opened. They were a hazel-ish green in color and the lights around us seemed to make them shine. Her eyes widened and she quickly got on her feet, not bothering to help me up. She brushed off her clothes and seemed to stand a little taller. I stood up as well. I tried to ignore the throbbing pain in my head that made me want to scream. After all, it would be rude to yell at somebody I just met. This girl was a bit shorter than me, but only by a little. I think she noticed this, because she seemed to straighten up a bit more.

"Geo Stelar? You're him, right?" The girl asked in a proud tone.

"That's me. And you are?" I asked in response. I had an ominous feeling that this wasn't where I should be. Something inside of me screamed at me to keep walking. Despite that screaming, I couldn't move. Something about this girl made me want to stay… Although, it definitely wasn't her attitude. Her eyes shined again. It was almost as if she expected me to recognize her. When I didn't, she sighed in an annoyed tone.

"I'm Luna Platz. I'm your Class President. I've come to convince you to go to school." She replied, in a matter of fact tone. I sighed. Of course. This had to do with my continued absence from school. Doesn't she know why I refuse to go?

"Luna, I haven't been going to school… and I don't plan on it. No one will change my mind about that." I said, starting to walk towards Vista Point again. Luna was probably staring at my back like I had just insulted her mother, but I continued to walk. It wasn't worth worrying about. It was my decision, not hers. The light for the cross walk changed. I checked for cars and continued to walk, putting the Class President out of my mind.

"Now, you wait just one minute!" Luna had followed me and grabbed onto my arm firmly. Her voice was filled with authority, as if I had to do everything she said.

"I refuse to let you just walk away as if I had said nothing! I am the Class President and I am responsible to make sure all my classmates go to school, whether they like it or not." She insisted. If she's trying to make a good impression, it isn't working. Her glare seemed to be penetrating my soul.

All in one brief moment, I realized that we were still in the middle of the road. By instinct, I looked over at the crosswalk sign. It had changed back. Almost as if these occurrences were connected, a car silently came racing towards us from the other side of Luna. Her glare hardened when she realized I was staring past her.

"What are you looking at? I'm still talking to…" Luna only got to say half of her sentence before…

"Look out!" I quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her to the closest side of the road. We hit the ground again, except this time, it was on purpose. Luna screamed in surprise. I think she was about to yell at me again, but she looked back at the street just in time to see the car zoom by where we were just standing.

She looked at me with her hazel eyes and for the first time since I met her, there wasn't a scowl on her face. Suddenly, I realized that I was holding her in my arms, protectively. I felt my face heat up a bit, because that wasn't exactly what I had intended to do. Saving her: Yes. Holding her in my arms protectively, almost even romantically?: No. As odd as it was, I almost kind of liked it. She was very pretty and she was the first person since the PEACE incident who's worried about me… If you could really call that worrying. Either way, I was grateful to her. However, you could never get me to admit it. This girl doesn't need anything more to inflate her ego, it seems.

Luna's face turned a bit red. We were quiet for a moment, but finally, I had the nerve to say something.

"Luna, are you alright?" I asked, worried. The pain in my own head hadn't gone away, but that was not my main concern at the moment. Luna comes first. …That's an odd way to think… I barely know her and she's not even my friend. I suppose it's human nature to care about the other person first though. My father used to say that our inborn tendency to worry about others was an identifying feature of humans. I'm not quite sure why, but perhaps I believe him.

Her eyes were still shining the way they did before, but not in a harsh way. "Um… yes, Geo. I'm fine." We both stood up and I let go of her. Again, there was a part of me that didn't want to, but I'm pretty sure she would hit me if I didn't let go. She gasped and she was staring at my neck.

"Geo! You're bleeding!" She said, almost panicky. She gently rubbed her hand against my neck. The pain coursed through my entire body and I nearly collapsed. Luna caught me before I fell. When I came back from my black-out, Luna was holding me carefully, her hand no longer near my neck.

"You should be much more careful, Geo. You had me really worried for a minute." She whispered. My heart thumped in my chest. Why do I feel like this? For someone I just met? This isn't what it might be, it's probably just gratitude. Yes. That's it, this beating of my heart is gratitude. Come on, Geo, thank her then.

"I'm sorry… And thanks for catching me, Luna." I said back to her. She smiled weakly and she was helping me walk back home.

"Geo… Thanks for saving me. I thought you were being really rude when you were ignoring me like that, but I realize now that you were just focused on the car. So, I'm sorry for being rude to you." Luna said, meeting my eyes again. I smiled back and my neck ached.

"Ah… It's really no problem, Luna." I replied, trying to cover up the pain. I could only cover it up for so long. I groaned in pain. Luna's head snapped up in alarm.

"Geo? Are you alright?" she said, red-faced. I nodded slightly. She relaxed a little. When we reached my house, she let go of me and I leaned against the wall to keep myself from falling. Her proud posture had returned.

"Listen, Geo. You can not tell anyone about me being nice to you. They'll think I support skipping school, which you know I don't. I have a reputation to uphold. And… could you call me 'Prez' instead?" Luna said, sternly at first, but if I'm not mistaken, I caught hints of sadness in her voice. I nodded, knowing what positive thoughts she had for me had left her mind. This girl seems to have quite a bit of pride. It's probably just better to agree.

"Alright, Prez… I won't tell. So… will I see you around sometime?" I asked. I tried to hide the hope in my voice. Why am I thinking like this? This is obnoxious.

"Don't think, not for one minute, that I gave up on getting you to school. I haven't. I will try my hardest to get you there. Although, it would be nice if you changed your mind on your own, I don't think you will. So, I'll see you soon." Luna said, her proud voice returned as well. Her expression softened.

"Feel better, okay, Geo? Heal up soon. Then, I'll bother you about school." She said, smirking deviously.

"Deal. See you around, Prez." I replied, smiling back at her. She smiled back at me.

I walked back inside, no longer needing to go to Vista Point. My bleeding neck wasn't the main reason… I didn't tell my mother about Luna, I mean 'Prez'. My mother was too busy panicking over my injury to even care about my new acquaintance. Though, if I wondered what she would say if I told her. She would assume the wrong thing, I'm certain. If I told her what my symptoms were, I'm not sure if she would take me to a doctor or tease me about girls for the rest of my existence. Neither sound that appealing.

As I sat on the couch, trying to convince my mom to stop worrying, my mind floated back to the stars. The stars sparkle even when there is no other light around. They light up the darkest of moments. My mind trailed to Luna again. When I blacked out the first thing I saw when I came to was... her? Her eyes? Her eyes sparkled in the darkness too. I could feel my face heating up in embarrassment. What is this?

I laughed at this thought, though. The reason I no longer needed to go to Vista Point tonight? It was because I had already seen the moon and the stars today.

**Forgive me for making Luna a bit nicer than usual. My idea was that Luna acts nicer when she isn't around Bud and Zach, because Geo barely knows her at that point. So.. R&R if you like. Reviews would be immensely appreciated! Please let me know if I should continue this or not! :) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, it's Pandora again. I'm sorry it took me FOREVER to update, but I've been distracted and things.. I really appreciate the feedback. It's amazing how you guys support me :) So, now, officially, I will make this a multi-chapter fic, following the game. It has some real dialogue, but not the entire thing is real game dialogue.. It's still in Geo's POV.. This is the beginning of MMSF (Leo). I don't own Megaman Star Force or anything in the general Megaman aspect. If I owned it, please note that Luna and Geo would be together; but that's why we're on , right? Anyway, I hope you enjoy the second chapter. PLEASE let me know what you think. You know, R&R :) Thanks!**

Stars of the Night Chapter 2

"Sit up, Geo." my mom commanded me. I lifted my head from my pillow and rubbed my eyes. I felt my mom lift my chin up to meet her eyes. She turned my head both ways and observed my face carefully. I watched her wordlessly as she checked my week-old head injury. Finally, she let go of me and backed away.

"So, what's the verdict?" I asked her, rubbing my neck slightly. I could feel a scar where I had hit my head on the pavement, but it no longer hurt the way it had. It stung to the touch, but other than that, I felt perfectly normal. Emotionally, I'd have to say that I felt… better than I had in a long time. It's weird and confusing, but I've had a lot of time to think about why.

And by that, I mean that my mom has kept me on bed-rest for the past week. Seriously. I haven't been allowed anywhere other than my bedroom and the bathroom for seven days. The first night, I had been okay with not going to Vista Point, only because my head was unbearable and I had a pretty good view of the stars from my room. Definitely not as good as Vista Point, which is why at this point, I absolutely had to get out of the house. I was dying to see the star from somewhere other than my bed.

Not to mention, how horribly stuffy it is in this house after a week. It's absolutely miserable. At this thought, I rolled my eyes up at the sky and ran my right hand through my hair.

At last, my mother smiled. "You're okay, but I just want to make sure, so I want you to stay in bed for a couple more hours, okay?" I opened up my mouth to protest, but the doorbell interrupted me. I swear the doorbell always rings at the wrong times. Starting with the day that they came to tell us PEACE had disappeared.

My mother kissed my forehead gently. "Alright, just don't work yourself too hard for the next day, okay?" I nodded slowly, before hopping out of bed enthusiastically. She smiled at me and left to get the door.

My mom has the best intentions, but she tends to over-worry when I get hurt. And by that, I mean she worries more than she usually does. I know that me not going to school worries her, but this is for my own good.

Slowly, I stretch out my body, starting with my hands, pulling on the fingers and shaking my hands out. I lean my head back and forth, reveling in the movements. A week is a long time to not leave a bed, you know. …Besides going to the bathroom.

During this stretching process, I let my thoughts drift to last week. At this point, the whole occurrence almost seemed like a dream, but I know better. The scar on the back of my neck proves that much… but this whole situation is different than others. I've had a lot of people come to me and try to convince me to come back. None of them had any effect on what my decision was or how I felt about the situation. Somehow, Luna… I mean Prez… had crawled under my skin. Even if I don't want to school… I almost considered it. Just for a girl with wavy blonde hair and hazel-green eyes that reminded me of the stars.

Ugh, when did I turn into such a sap?

I knocked myself out of my trance and went to the bathroom to take a shower. My hair felt like it would light on fire if you put a lighter within 5 feet of it, so I quickly washed up. Then obviously, I got dressed, not forgetting my Transer and my pendant.

I know I should turn on my Transer, but honestly, there's no point. No one's going to contact me. Not my mom, not a teacher, not my Brothers (since I have none), not my dad. The only messages I get are news alerts and school newsletters. So, I'm just going to leave it off.

As for the pendant, it used to belong to my father. So, I always wear it. Naturally.

I could hear my mother talking out in the living room with someone. At first, I was indifferent; it's not too strange for my mom to have her friends over. Then I heard my mother say "He's very closed towards everyone."I know that she is worried, but I wish she wouldn't talk about me with someone I don't know. Unless… It's someone I do know.

Suddenly, my heart leaped. Luna. I shook my head. No, she wouldn't visit me. Not so soon, right? Well, she said she wouldn't give up on convincing me to go to school. My heart raced at the thought of her caring enough to be this persistent… But she doesn't know me. Not that well. She can't care. It's just her… campaign. That's it. I could feel the frown deepen on my face.

Wait, why do I care? I barely know her… These thoughts are preposterous. She's just a girl. I've met plenty of girls before, but none of them made me think about them this much.

I guess saving someone's life adds a certain connection. Perhaps.

I walked out of my room and walked towards the front door, trying not to look at the two other people in the room. My eyes moved to see who it was by instinct. When I saw it wasn't any one I knew, I tried to focus more towards the door. I tried to ignore my mother's stare, but it was baring into my soul from across the room. I could see through the corner of my eye that the man was watching me as well. He had a ball cap and a jacket that had 'AMAKEN' printed on it. I'd heard of AMAKEN before, when I was doing my space studies. I was about to reach when…

"Come here and say hello, young man." I heard my mother say, stopping me in my tracks. On the inside, I groaned. I wanted to avoid talking to whoever this guy was, but my mother did tell me to… so, I guess that I have no choice.

"Fine." I said, before walking over to the two of them. I stopped when I saw the sparkle in the man's eyes: it reminded me of my father. My father's eyes sparkled like that, whenever he talked about space or my mother.. Whenever he talked about anything he was really passionate about, his eyes sparkled like that. Why did this man have that spark?

"This man is Mr. Boreal. He worked under your father at NAZA." I heard my mom introduce. I blinked at Mr. Boreal. He reminded me of my father, but only with the spark in his eyes. He was probably nothing like him.

"Howdy!" Mr. Boreal said, enthusiastically. He smiled at me, kindly.

"Hey." I replied. Mr. Boreal rubbed the back of his neck.

"I really owe him one from when I worked at NAZA. That was one brave man, your father." Mr. Boreal said, conversationally. I glanced at my mom, she was watching me carefully. I nodded back at Mr. Boreal, but not as enthusiastically as him. I'm only listening because he mentioned my father.

"Oh yeah, I quit NAZA a while back, and now I work at my own lab just outside of town, researching the Earth, space, and the stars." I almost smiled at that statement. He was living my dream. As if he could sense my interest, he added "If you want, you're welcome to drop by…" then he paused. He stared at me for a moment. I then realized that he didn't know my name.

"Don't be rude. Introduce yourself." My mom said, sternly. Her voice made me kind of nervous. I knew it was her worry that caused her to be irritable, but I couldn't do anything about that. Nothing that I wanted to do, anyway.

"Uh.. um... OK. My name is Geo Stelar." I said, extending my hand out to Mr. Boreal. My mother's eyes widened at the gesture, but Mr. Boreal smiled widely and grasped my hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Geo Stelar!" he said, before letting go of my hand. He snapped his fingers in the air, as though as he remembered something.

"Oh, before I forget, I brought you a present!" My mind reeled for a moment. Why would he bring me anything? He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of glasses.

"This is a special pair of glasses. It's called a Visualizer. I heard your father used it in his work, but I don't know much else beyond that. I found it when I quit NAZA, and I just thought I'd give it to you." Mr. Boreal said, before stepping closer to me and putting them of my head. I flinched unconsciously, but relaxed when he backed away.

"This was dad's…" I thought aloud. My head was swimming with thoughts of my dad. Dad used this thing for work.. for what, I don't care, all that matters is that he used it. I smiled slightly.

"Thanks." I said. Mr. Boreal smiled back before nodding.

"Are you heading to your usual spot?" My mom asked, calmly. She was smiling at me again.

"Yeah, it's gonna be clear out tonight, so I'll be able to see the stars really well." I said, before adjusting my new Visualizer. Mom's eyes narrowed.

"Geo, your Transer isn't on." She told me before crossing her arms. Although I knew this, I pretended like I didn't, just like I always do.

"Oh." I said, before turning it on. The Transer lit up with my personal page, before I closed it. My mother shook her head at me in disappointment.

"Honestly, why must I always remind you to keep your Transer on?" She asked, eyebrows raised. She walked over to me and re-opened my Transer.

"Now check your Battle Cards. Your Brothers-" she nagged me, but she didn't catch what she said. I frowned at her deeply. No matter how many times I tell her, she always forgets. I scoff, before pulling my arm back.

"Who cares? I don't have any Brothers, so no one is going to see my Personal Page anyway." I retort, the way I usually do, but somehow it hurts when I say it this time. My mom studies my face carefully.

"What are you talking about? If your Transer isn't on, no one can see your ID info either."She seems to have caught on to what I said about Brothers, but I can't tell for sure. She always covers up when she knows something. I flinch. I know she's just using the ID information bit as a cover-up. She worries about me a lot, especially with this head injury, but I know that's not what she meant. I sighed.

"OK. I get it. I'm going now, Mom. Be back in a bit." I said, to my mom, before turning to leave. I hate that she pulled out that hurt reaction in me. Usually, not having Brothers doesn't bother me at all (well, maybe a little), but I never let her see how it affects me.

I let the door close behind me. As soon as it shut, my Transer went off. E-mail. I opened it and groaned. Echo Ridge High School sent me messages about the Class Reviews and things like that, but I hate it. I always ignore it, but today, it was about the Student Council elections.

Luna's picture was on it. I sighed. A part of me wishes she was my friend, but we all lose friends eventually. And I am not going to let that happen again.

And with that final argument-ending thought, I continued down the familiar path to Vista Point.

**I hope that was okay, I haven't written in months :P I'm sorry. Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
